Devices for retracting and storing hose and other tubular members have been commercially available for many years. Such devices are commonly found at service stations for providing air, water or other fluids to a vehicle. Other applications include those for industrial use in which a length of hose is necessary to provide air or other fluids to a manufacturing process.
In the medical and dental field, it also has been common to encounter devices for retracting and storing lengths of hose which are used in surgical or dental processes. Common to these applications have been devices in which the length of hose is retained within some container with means provided to retract the hose when not in use. Also, a means has been provided to release tension on the hose when the hose is in use by use of some holding mechanism or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,516 to Sharp et al., discloses a support device housed within a cabinet for dental equipment of the type that has a flexible hose connected at one end with a dental drill or other hand instrument and is connected at the opposite end to a source of fluid or vacuum. This device includes a weighted pulley which provides tension on the hose such that the hose may be retracted within the support when not in use. A catch mechanism integral with the pulley assembly latches the pulley assembly temporarily to relieve tension on the hose when the hose is extended and in use. The catch mechanism includes a hook means which may be unhooked by pulling angularly of the instrument end of the hose, whereby the weight of the pulley assembly may then draw the hose back into the cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,729 to Nyboer, discloses a device for maintaining tension on a length of hose, releasing tension when the hose is extended to a desired length and retracting the hose into a housing when the hose is not in use. Tension on the hose is released by means of a ball member and sloping surface in which movement of the hose causes the ball member to travel upwards along the sloping surface. As the ball travels, it enters a compartment in which the ball frictionally engages and holds the hose against a top wall. Tension may be returned to the hose by pulling on the distal end of the hose in an angled direction whereby the ball member rolls down the sloping surface and away from the compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,488 to Wirth, discloses an electric cord retrieving device for appliances, comprising a box mounted within a wall wherein the box has a multiple plug receiving bar member from which the cords extend. The cords each have a pulley and attached weight which provides tension on each of the cords and retracts the respective cords when not in use. When in use, tension is released from the cords by means of finger holders which frictionally engage each hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,115 to Caldwell, discloses a device for housing and retracting flexible hose in which tension is maintained on the hose by a pulley and weight mechanism. When the hose is in use and extended away from the device, tension is released by means of a locking door mechanism which closes on the hose and thus frictionally engages the hose preventing it from retraction. To permit the return of the hose to the housing, it is necessary to lift a locking weight which releases the doors and then swing the doors outwardly away from engagement with the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,131,297 to Pieper, discloses a cord strain relief means in which a length of flexible hose is retained within a housing having a pulley and weight which maintain tension on the hose. When in use, tension is released by a spring loaded clip which frictionally engages the hose. Release of the hose into the housing is achieved by pulling the cord upward and laterally away from the spring clip.
The aforementioned patents demonstrate that there are many ways in which a length of hose may be retracted and stored within a housing while providing a means to release tension when the hose is in use. Each of these patents may function according to their intended purpose, however, none disclose the novel device as set forth herein. In particular, none are as simple in operation or construction wherein a limited number of moving parts are provided to limit wear and malfunctioning of such parts.